pongldr_extended_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice
"That's why we at Justice help the people we can, with the power we have. Because we are heroes." - Peep. Justice 'is an organisation based in the city of Paradise, and serves as the protagonist group in the comic ''Duckgirl: The Useless Superhero!. ''Their main focus is the keeping of what remains of the peace within the post-apocalyptic Paradise, often through forced vigilante work. They are introduced into the story as the group who took in the titular protagonist Duckgirl, beginning her journey to achieve her dream of becoming a super-hero. (Inspired by her older sister and Justice leader, Falcon). However, Duckgirl soon finds that outside views on Justice are not always as praising and heroic as she thought. Principles Justice was formed by Shocker and Falcon a few years prior to the story of Duckgirl. The purpose of the organisation was always in the pursuit of Justice, in a somewhat vain attempt to restore peace to the society of Paradise. This involved anything from taking in those with troubled pasts and converting them into heroes for a greater good, to countering and occasionally even executing disruptors of peace. Over time, they rose to fame (or rather, notoriety), leading to Shocker's enlistment as one of the Elites of Paradise by the only remaining Overseer, Mother Goose. This power lead to Justice being regarded as an official organisation, giving them a lot more power to enact their own view of Justice. This, however, sparked noteworthy controversy to many citizens of Paradise, eventually leading to the disappearance of Shocker, and Falcon's replacing of him as Leader of Justice, and the 13th Elite of Paradise. Shortly after Duckgirl's arrival, this controversy had started to spread massively, most noticeably towards the group of Villains encountered by Falcon, Duckgirl, Shadow Puppet and 2Tonne so far. ''"True Heroism isn't comfortably drowning with this sinking ship. True Heroism is having the power to make a change." - Brains, dismissing Duckgirl's claim of being a hero. While some people within Paradise view Justice as nothing more than common criminals abusing their powers, there is no denying that the members of Justice have good intentions. Their one true goal is to bring reformation to Paradise, to have a new beginning, and to rebuild society one person at a time. Organisation Leader 'Falcon - '''As the 13th Elite of Paradise, Falcon serves as the leader and co-founder of Justice. She is highly respected, despite being one of few people in the city without an actual power. Offence 'Gunner - 'Credited as the robot who gave Falcon her life back, Gunner is a feared and respected member of Justice. He sees the group as his family and will do anything to protect them. He is loyal to Falcon, and is usually called out to more serious cases, where an execution order may be necessary. 'Rainbow Girl - 'The foul mouthed 11 year old joined Justice after losing her family. She is the offensive expert of the team, with a very destructive power. While her personality is cheeky and occasionally offensive, she shares a mutual respect with most members of Justice. ''Most. Defence '2Tonne - '''Though he is technically the Co-Leader as Falcon's husband, he recognises that she has far better leadership abilities. He has a soft personality, and is somewhat dimwitted, but is often viewed as the most friendly member of Justice until otherwise is necessary. 'Shadow Puppet (and Peep)- 'This silent demon girl only says very few words for herself, preferring to let her floating Mini-Demon, Peep, do the talking. She has a good relationship with every member of Justice. Uncategorised 'Alter - 'Alter is an anomaly within the group, being uncategorised purely because of her incomprehensible power. She is therefore the secretary of the group, often passing information onto each member. She has the utmost respect for Falcon and 2Tonne, however, has a troubled relationship with Rainbow Girl and Duckgirl. 'Duckgirl - The protagonist of this story has joined Justice as a rookie, and therefore has not yet been placed into a category. She is the younger sister of Falcon, and idolizes her as a true hero. Category:Factions